


the club for a few loser kids who see a fail entity sometimes

by aceswitchblade



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ill update tags as i go, Multi, its an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceswitchblade/pseuds/aceswitchblade
Summary: theres a group of friends that tend to hang around in the background sometimes. extraordinary circumstances brought them together and now they are superglued to each other.im sure this will turn out great.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	the club for a few loser kids who see a fail entity sometimes

“Got any fives?” Asks Steph, as she rests her chin on one hand and holds a hand of go fish cards in the other. She was extremely bored. 

“Go fish,” Vinny replied, just as bored as Steph. Steph drew from the pile, sighing loudly. 

“Guys, we… don’t have to play go fish if you don’t want to…” Jeff interjects, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I want to play go fish!” Evan looks annoyed as he waves his hand with the cards around, making his white button up swish around.

“You’re bleeding,” Kevin says, pointing to Evan’s cards which were being shown to the whole group. 

“Huh? Oh,” He quickly covered his cards back up. There was an awkward moment of silence as Milo looked through all his cards. 

“Evan, got any kings?” Milo smirks. Evan sighs and passes him a king of spades. 

“Nevermind, I hate go fish,” Evan grumbles, as he sinks against the bookcase with a major shortage in books behind him. Kevin laughed at his frustration as Milo put down a set of four kings. They kicked ass at go fish. It was confusing how much ass they kicked at go fish.

“Well, don’t worry, it’s gonna be over soon, I just got a text from Jay telling me Brian, Tim, and him are on the way,” Vinny shows off said text on his phone, wiping some sweat off his face and adjusting his glasses. 

“Finally!” Evan celebrates. “They always take so long, it got annoying after the first two times.”

“Wait, so Alex won’t be coming today?” Milo asks, moving his hair out of his eyes. 

“Oh, hold on- Let me ask,” Vinny got to typing on his phone again. 

“Damn, are neither of the Alexes coming today?” Steph asked, as Kevin fiddles with the lint in his uniform pockets, putting it on the floor. 

“Yeah, my brother’s still sick, so he can’t come,” Jeff says. “But- He is getting better!” He quickly pushes away his look of concern. 

“That’s good,” Vinny replies. “And Kralie is coming today, he’s just meeting with his therapist today so he’s gonna be another thirty minutes,” Footsteps echoed in the hall outside of their meeting room (a small room that was used for storage at one point right outside Evan’s dorm) which was followed by familiar chatter from three boys walking into the room. 

“Hey, did we miss anything?” Tim asks, putting his backpack down. There’s a soft thunk as the backpack hits the floor and the many pins shoplifted from Hot Topic rattle against the tile.

“Not much, just like… go fish,” Steph searches her bag for her DS, giving up on go fish. Jay and Brian come and sit down on the floor in between Vincent and Jeff, while Tim sits between Milo and Steph. The carpet beneath them was old and stained, and the room always made their blue uniforms smell like wet dog. 

“Aw man, I love go fish,” Brian pouts, scratching his thin moustache that he was very proud of growing. 

“Well, I mean go fish isn’t that cool-“ Jay says. “I mean- it’s not bad- but like it’s not that good- but like not terrible,” He spits out. 

“I like chess more, but it’s not exactly a group game,” Kevin shrugs. He was very good at board, video and card games. He was basically a jack of most trades in the games sense- Most being a keyword because he wasn’t very athletic. 

“Chess is so boring, I don’t get the appeal,” Evan sighed loudly, flopping onto the carpet. 

“I think you just don’t wanna put the effort in to learn it,” Vinny says, picking at his own facial hair. He grew it fairly easily for a fifteen year old (which did make Brian pretty jealous,) but he didn’t really practice proper hygiene enough to really make it look nice. He always had little bandages on his face to cover up when he picked at it too much or nicked himself shaving. Of course, he picked at the bandages too. 

“I’ve never played chess before,” Tim thought aloud. 

“I’m shocked that the old man has never chess’d before,” Steph says from behind her DS covered in stickers from all her interests. The layers of stickers almost doubled the width of the device.

“I am not old! I’m like,” He thinks. “Seventeen!”

“Had to think about that one, huh?” She pokes fun at him. It’s silent for a moment, except for the sound of cards being shuffled in hands and low Mario music. 

“Hey, Vinny?” Kevin speaks up.

“Yeah?” 

“Got any twos?” He smirks.

.

After an obscene amount of go fish, They all left the meeting room, realizing that Alex probably had a longer therapy session than normal and would most likely not make it today. They hung out until sunset, when they had to go back to their dorms to rest.

Vinny sat on his bed to take off his shoes and coat, then got up to go to the bathroom to change into an oversized shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. The waistband was too small for him and it dug into his sides, but he didn’t really care about that. He didn’t need a new pair until they were unwearable. By the time he left the bathroom, Evan was already fast asleep on his bed, still wearing most of his uniform. Their room was not very clean, despite their best efforts. It was drafty and cold, like most other places in the school, and poorly decorated with the few personal items they had.

Vinny made his way to his bed, setting his glasses with thick black frames on the nightstand and getting into bed. He grabbed his sleeping pills from his sorter and popped them into his mouth before swallowing with a nearby water bottle, and then tucked himself under the covers and attempted to fall asleep. 

.

“Good morning, Doctor,” Vinny shifted in his seat. Why was he called out of class for this? “What do you need?” 

“I don’t need much from you, I just need to check up on you,” Ah, of course. Doctor Corenthal was the new school counselor, and he had to have meetings with students like him sometimes. “How’s everything been recently? How are your classes?” 

“You have my record sir, you know how my classes are,” He replied, unsure how he was supposed to answer, but still dodging his first question. Corenthal doesn’t speak for a moment. 

“How have you been sleeping recently?” The doctor asks. Vinny shifts in his seat.

“Fine,” He says quietly. This is his least favorite part of this place. It was marketed as the ‘perfect’ school for ‘troubled youth’ but it was really just more of a boarding school for parents who don’t want to see their children anymore- well, didn’t want to see them much, he supposed. 

A moment of complete silence as the doctor looks down at the child’s file.

“Listen, I would really love to stay and chat-” Vinny starts, beginning to get out of his seat, really ready to leave at this point.

“And your hallucinations?” He asks. The room goes completely silent.

“...I would like to go back to class now,” Vinny’s voice shakes, (not out of fear but from some other pent up frustration) as he demands it, firmly. The doctor looks a little surprised.

“You haven’t even been here for five minutes, I can’t just send you back,” He says. “I’m not even allowed to, even if I wanted to,” Vinny sighs.

“Just ask me those same stupid questions I’ve been asked so many times so I can leave,” He slumped down in his chair. Corenthal looked disappointed. 

“That’s- Is that what the other counselors have been like here?” He asked. “I mean, I suppose it’s not a complete shock but-“ Vinny made an exasperated sound.

“Everyone here sucks! Well- the staff, not the- not the students! Sometimes the students suck too, but-“ He starts to ramble, “Not all of them at least, I have a few friends and… stuff, and don’t get me wrong they’re great! But this school is terrible! It’s not as bad as-“ Vinny stops himself, as he notices Corenthal listening intently. “It could be worse, is what I mean,” He quickly regains the same monotone, calm façade from earlier, fixing his posture and fiddling with his jacket. 

“I see,” He takes a mental note of this. “How are your friends?” Corenthal asks. 

“They’re fine, doctor,” Vinny looks him dead in the eyes. 

“That’s good at least,” The doctor sighs. “Have you been taking your medication?” 

Vinny nods, tapping his finger on his pants.

Corenthal figures that for now, he won’t push the boy too much. “Then I suppose you may go back to class, but if you need anything-”

“I know,” Vinny interrupts as the bell rings, which causes him to swear under his breath. He leaves the doctor's office, only looking back after he left. The halls were already full of kids, but Evan and Jeff were trying their best to squeeze past everyone to get to him. Vincent went to his locker, which was (conveniently) right by the office.

“What did you do this time, Vince?” Evan teased, trying to shuffle around the papers in his messenger bag to give off the illusion he was organized. Jeff stood by, holding his books tightly to his chest.

“Eh, just the new doctor doing that check in thing,” Vinny struggles with the lock for a moment before opening up his locker and pulling out his books for the next class and carefully putting them in his backpack. He zips it and swings it around his shoulder. 

“Was he okay, at least..?” Jeff asked, looking a little nervous. 

“Yeah, a bit nosy, but that's just his job I suppose,” Vinny shrugs, moving away from The locker. Evan clicks his tongue, crossing his arms. 

“Fuck teachers, man. They seriously get on my nerves. Like,” Evan pauses to begin his trek to their next class, keeping the pace with Vinny fairly well. “I know it’s their job and shit to teach us and like, pretend they care, but sometimes it just pisses me off. Like, like, how the fuck am I gonna finish three hours of assignments before bed and still get eight hours of snoozin’?” He finishes, throwing his arms out, nearly hitting a kid just trying to make their way to algebra.

“Probably by doing the work and not making five new dnd characters daily,” Jeff chips in, throwing in a mocking smile. 

“Okay, okay, but who’s fault is that, bro? You were the dude who got me into it,” Evan looks at Jeff, tossing his head to get his hair out of his face. Jeff looks at the ground and smiles to himself.

“I guess you have a point there,” He says quietly, stopping in front of his own class. “I’ll see you guys after school,” He tosses them a wave and dips into the classroom. 

“See you then,” Vinny looks away from the ground to tell his friend goodbye. Evan and Vincent are quiet for a moment, unsure on how to continue their conversation. “Did you, uh, finish the English shit last night?” Vinny asks, spotting their next class, which was English. Vinny had very obviously been in his own brain while Evan was rambling earlier, but Evan just sighs and decides not to comment on the lack of attention paid to him. 

“Nah, I did a sentence and then gave up,” He replies, also spotting the classroom. They both go in, walk their separate ways, and sit at their desks, preparing to be bored out of their goddamn minds. Vinny knew that he wouldn’t be able to focus on class after the conversation with the doctor. Had he been too aggressive? Too harsh? He didn’t know. He wasn’t even sure why he felt bad, it’s not like he knew or cared about this new doctor- Perhaps it was just his anxiety. 

Or maybe it was something else. The feeling loomed over him, making the air feel heavy and having the teacher's words blurred out by his own brain. 

By the time he snapped out of this feeling, class was over. He had missed it all. 

God, Vinny fucking hated it here.

**Author's Note:**

> yo a shit first chapter aha very very sexy comment down below like and subscribe


End file.
